How to Show You My Love
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: G1: Strength. What is it? The ability to control your emotions? Or something more? When his illustrious leader is injured, one mech will learn the true meaning of strength. Slash! Some graphic material gore? kinda.


I own nothing. G1 Transformers story, so remember that Soundwave is a monotonous mech. Mech/Mech.

--

A low humming could be heard throughout the Decepticon base. It was the sound of recharge berths doing their job while the Mechs were in stasis.

Abruptly, the sound stopped and all the Decepticons exited their chambers and headed for the Galley en masse to refuel. All the Mechs, that is, except for one.

The deep sapphire Transformer stalked down the hallways towards his master's chambers, intent on speaking with him. He reached the doors to the massive room and paused a moment to allow them to pull apart, permitting his entrance.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he approached the gunmetal-colored figure lying on the berth. The figure was bulky, but well-organized. It was bi-symmetrical and infinitely complex. Anyone who knew a thing about machinery could tell it was nothing any Earth scientist could even dream of creating.

"Lord Megatron, are you functional?" asked the large being whose shadow appeared to engulf the Mech on the recharge berth.

Gradually, red optics powered up and the being on the bed sat up, grunting once, then returning to silence.

"What do you require, Soundwave?" asked a raspy voice.

"Are you fully functional?" repeated the being named Soundwave.

"Affirmative. Is that all?" replied the one called Megatron.

Soundwave was no fool, he could tell when someone was lying to him, and the pain in his leader's optics revealed that his assumptions were correct. His master was hurt.

"Negative," responded Soundwave, searching the internet for a way to make his pain lessen.

"Well then, what else do you want?" Megatron questioned, slightly agitated. He never knew Soundwave to be anything but blunt and to the point. Why did he insist on annoying him with these antics now?

"Lord Megatron, I request that you lay down. I will bring you fuel," Soundwave instructed.

Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"What are you scheming? Starscream, you're not using a hologram projector, are you? Because if you are, I swear to Primus I'll-" Megatron was just about to enter all-out rant mode when he was lightly pushed back onto his bed.

Soundwave left the room silently and Megatron just laid there, wondering what had just happened.

Soundwave gracefully reentered the room carrying a tray with two piping hot energon cubes on it. Megatron idly wondered if the cubes were poisoned, but his scans revealed that they were just energon cubes. Was Soundwave truly concerned for him?

The navy Mech sat the tray down on the table next to his leader and situated himself on the edge of the bunk. He then reached out one charcoal hand and lifted up one of the cubes, carefully bringing it to Megatron's mouth components.

"Drink," commanded Soundwave, tilting the cube slowly so as not to spill its' contents.

A black hand came up and stopped him and he was met with a questioning look as if to say, 'Lucy, you got some 'splanin to do.'

"Lord Megatron, yesterday that Pit-spawned Autobot, Sunstreaker, tore out some of your vital circuitry. I simply wish to ensure your recovery. The last thing I need is to have to take orders from Starscream," explained Soundwave.

The hand moved away as Megatron seemed to consider this for a moment, before accepting the offered cube and downing it in one gulp, only to have to lean over the edge of his bunk as he emptied his tanks on the ground, all the while feeling Soundwave rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Soundwave knew he shouldn't have drank it so quickly and so when Megatron spewed moments later, he was ready. What he was not prepared for was seeing bits and pieces of circuitry, things that only a REAL medic knew how to replace, mixed in with the energon. He knew Megatron's self-repair systems would replace the circuits, but he was worried nonetheless.

Slowly, ever so gently, Soundwave helped Megatron back onto his bunk, resting his helm on the tin pillow. It may not have been soft to a human, but it was a highly-flexible metal, and so it was the Cybertronian equivalent of memory foam.

Megatron felt as if the room were spinning. He had spilled his tanks, and his pride, out on the floor and Soundwave did not take advantage of his moment of weakness. The Starscream excuse would only go so far.

Soundwave lifted the second cube, glad he had thought ahead and foreseen Megatron's stubbornness, and slipped an arm underneath Megatron's neck. He hated seeing his leader so weak and defenseless. If the Autobots were to attack him now . . . Soundwave blocked the thought from his mind, allowing the fear to push him to try even harder to help Megatron recover. He held the cube to Megatron's lip components and this time, Megatron was too weak to protest, small sips of luke-warm energon trickling down to his sore tanks.

The energon stayed down, thankfully, and after finishing off the cube Megatron mumbled a soft 'thanks' and drifted off into recharge.

Soundwave radiated joy. Megatron had never thanked him verbally, mumbled or otherwise. With a light spark he quietly left the room to grab a bucket and mop and took care of the mess on the floor.

After he was done with that, he sat on the side of the bunk and gently stroked Megatron's face while whispering half-remembered lullabies to ease his leader's troubled mind. Megatron's stern expression eased and for the first time since Soundwave had met him, Megatron seemed truly at peace. His face seemed to remind him of a sparkling, smiling lightly at everything, new and old, and so loving and accepting of new possibilities. Soundwave stored this image away for later, for those times when the war became unbearable and all he wanted was to leave.

The two mechs stayed this way for a while, Soundwave waiting loyally for his master to awaken.

--

Megatron felt a warm gaze upon him, he felt a hand tenderly stroking his chest, but most of all, he felt pain. The kind of pain that you feel when a bone breaks, only it won't stop. A steady flow of this unbearable pain seemed to run all through his body.

He would have screamed, but he had his reputation to consider. He couldn't let any of his men know how badly he hurt. He had to hide it and pray that it would be over soon.

Megatron powered up his optics to see the concerned face of Soundwave hovering over him.

"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" came the monotonous voice. Megatron idly wondered at how the mech with the drone-like voice could be the one to show the most emotion.

"I am functioning," he replied.

He wished he hadn't.

Suddenly, the room spun out of control, his tanks lurched, and the pain he had felt before was nothing compared to the agony coursing throughout his circuitry now. He could no longer hold back a long, pain-filled shriek.

Soundwave acted quickly, putting up sound barriers around the room to keep the others from hearing their leader's shouting. He knew that they would take advantage of Megatron, and he hated them all the more for it. He then pulled Megatron onto his lap and simply held him, gently stroking his helm as he rocked back and forth, back and forth, in a rhythmic motion that seemed almost paternal.

Megatron was only slightly aware of what had happened until he shut off his optics so that the room could not spin about him. His tanks seemed to calm a bit and the pain lessened to a more bearable level.

Megatron noticed something strange, the room seemed to be rocking, or maybe it was just him.

Megatron opened a com-link between himself and Soundwave. Swiftly, he texted, "Soundwave, what's going on?"

"You lied," Soundwave said aloud. Megatron caught the hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, I simply did not tell the entire truth," Megatron sent back.

Soundwave chuckled, his rumbling chest sending shivers through Megatron. Luckily for him, Soundwave mistook them as waves of system failure.

"Master, are you alright?!" Soundwave nearly shrieked.

"Not so loud, the others will hear you. They have no doubt already heard me," Megatron sent.

"No they haven't, and they won't unless I choose to allow it," Soundwave replied.

Megatron turned his face towards Soundwave and suddenly realized where he was and why the room had been rocking. He was in Soundwave's lap.

If Decepticons could blush, Megatron's face would have been bright pomegranate red.

Megatron struggled to stand, Soundwave's arms pulling themselves away from him. As he finally stood, he powered up his optics and sent Soundwave his signature glare, or he would have if his optics had responded.

Megatron tried again to power them up, but his optics were not responding.

"Lord Megatron, permit me to apologize. My actions were uncalled for and rash. I am sorry," Soundwave said aloud, standing up.

By this point, Megatron was thoroughly frustrated. His optics simply didn't respond to anything he did. He decided to attempt something else and sent two hundred volts of electricity to his optics in the hopes of jump-starting them. Instead, they shattered and Megatron crumpled to the floor in sheer agony, his hands flying up to his optics (If you need to relate this to something, imagine your eyes bursting).

Soundwave watched in horror as Megatron's optics broke, sending him down to the floor in a heap, screaming and shouting as he writhed in pain. In a numb daze, he fell to his leader's side and wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady.

Energon leaked from the sockets where Megatron's optics used to be. It dribbled down his face and fell onto Soundwave's chest as he pressed himself against his soldier's body, no longer caring about his reputation. He sobbed helplessly, begging for the pain to stop.

Soundwave was terrified, but knew that he had to be strong. He had to give Megatron a crying shoulder, as the humans called it. Idly, his hands found there way to Megatron's back and rubbed up and down it in small circles, hoping to calm him a bit.

Soundwave hadn't even realized he was speaking until he heard Megatron's reply.

"Thank you, Soundwave. I don't want the others to think me weak," sobbed Megatron.

"You're not weak, you're hurt. I doubt that I would have remained online had that happened to me. You are stronger than all the Decepticon army together and you know this. The only ones who would accuse you of weakness are Starscream and MAYBE Frenzy, and they are easily dealt with," Soundwave explained.

Megatron felt compelled to say something, but did not know what. He was still amazed that Soundwave had not killed him and taken over leadership. The Starscream excuse had definitely expired by now.

Soundwave silently lifted his leader back onto his bed and turned to go recharge himself.

"Soundwave, wait," Megatron called, feeling his chest constrict and sting.

"Yes, my lord?" Soundwave asked, turning back to Megatron. Was he going to swallow his pride? Would he admit that he needed help?

"Would you . . . possibly . . . stay here? I just . . . am . . . concerned that if I attempt to recharge, I will go offline permanently and Starscream will ruin everything I have worked so hard to achieve," Megatron struggled to find the right words, his head turned down in shame.

"Of course," Soundwave replied, his inner self jumping for joy. He had swallowed his pride and come the closest to admitting he was afraid that Soundwave had ever heard.

Soundwave figured it was safe enough to remove his face guard, not like Megatron could see without optics, and carefully placed it on the bed side table. He crawled onto the large recharge berth next to Megatron and wrapped one protective arm around him.

"I will protect you," Soundwave quietly promised as the two of them drifted off into recharge together.

--

Megatron came online and noticed a few things; one, he desperately needed to refuel, two, his optics would not power up, probably because they no longer existed, and three, he was warm. Neither the type of warm that you feel when you are running and your body overheats, nor the type you feel when you have an over-one-hundred-degrees-and-neauseated fever, but the type of warm you feel when you go to bed and feel the heat of the blanket you have had since you were little guarding you from the monsters of your mind. It was a pleasant, loving warm. Megatron decided that he would not mind waking up like this, sore head and all, every morning, if only to feel the gentle warm from wherever it was coming from.

Where was it coming from?

Megatron shifted and stirred, trying to get a good idea of what was providing him with the much-appreciated warmth. In response to his motions, he heard a faint groan of a voice he had never heard before.

The voice was soft and low. It rang out in the metallic room, echoing back and filling Megatron's sound receptors with a pleasant vibration. It was almost like the voice was pure Cybertronian high-grade, Megatron's sound receptors a starving 'con, greedily gobbling up the given pure liquid sound with both zeal and a lust for more.

Soundwave was brought out of stasis by something squirming in his arms. He gave a groan as he powered up his optics and was met by the shattered optics of his beautiful leader. He gave an involuntary shudder before recalling the previous night. His master was so weak, so helpless, so ready to accept his help, he was almost amazed.

Soundwave had, much to his anger and shame, enjoyed the time as he was allowed to touch, to feel, to memorize every gentle slope of his leader's body. He had held him in his arms, had stroked his smooth, flawless helm, and had even spent the night (No! Not like that, perverts!) with him, keeping the demons at bay with his presence.

Without realizing he no longer had the sound filter over his mouth, Soundwave spoke softly to his leader.

"Good morning, Lord Megatron," he whispered. Gone was the monotone that everyone knew and feared. In his place, there was a strong, deep voice that dipped and hugged each curve of expression, accentuating the emotions behind each word in a way no human voice ever could.

Soundwave realized his mistake as he felt the body in his arms tense, most likely prepping his battle computer.

"Who's there? What have you done to Soundwave?!" Megatron shrieked as he lept to his feet, the pain it caused him only pushing him forward to battle. He powered up his massive arm cannon and aimed it in the direction the voice had come from, which was directly at Soundwave's face.

Soundwave froze in terror. It was not so much what was threatening him, a giant cannon, as who was threatening him that left him dazed and horrified.

"It's me, Megatron. I am Soundwave, I simply am not wearing my sound filter," the words spilled from his mouth like a prayer and Megatron charged his cannon, the end glowing a deadly shade of blueish white that spelled doom for anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of the blast.

Soundwave thought quickly and jumped out of the way just as the first shot was fired. He scanned Megatron and the results were anything but satisfactory. One more blast of that cannon and Megatron would fall into stasis lock, probably for hundreds of years. Soundwave had to convince him of who he was.

The sound of a charging gun brought the cerulean mech crashing back to Earth.

Soundwave shouted, "Wait!"

Megatron halted, head cocked in a 'you have exactly two seconds to tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now,' way.

"If you shoot me, I will simply dodge, whereas you have only enough power for one more shot, and then you will fall into stasis lock," Soundwave explained in that soft voice that Megatron both adored and loathed.

Slowly, ever so quietly, Soundwave inched towards Megatron as he spoke until he was nearly next to him, Megatron's cannon aimed at him the entire time.

"May I prove it to you that I am Soundwave, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave suggested.

Megatron replied,"You have twenty seconds."

Soundwave wrapped his long, bulky arms around Megatron's well-built frame and did the only thing he could think of - kissed him.

It was not like the long, drawn out kisses in the movies. No, this was quick contact of the lips, a brief exchange of energy signals, and then a break.

Megatron looked horrified at the thought that he nearly killed the one Mech that took care of him and actually gave a slag whether he lived or died.

"Now do you believe me, Lord-" Soundwave began, but was swiftly cut off as Megatron fell towards the floor.

Megatron felt his legs give out and anticipated the hard contact that would no doubt awaken new rounds of pain in every part of his body, but it did not come. In its' place was the feeling of a gentle embrace and lip components trailing kisses up the back of his neck, his helm, the side of his face, and finally his own lips were covered.

Silence followed the action, Soundwave waiting patiently for a response as he held up his leader's sore and injured body.

Then, Megatron did something neither of them expected.

He kissed Soundwave back.

As they pulled apart, Megatron realized something: Soundwave truly cared for him.

"You love me," Megatron whispered softly, his shattered optics instantly repairing themselves.

"You need me," Soundwave replied, watching in amazement as Megatron was instantly healed.

"Always, Sound - no - Love," Megatron corrected himself.

Soundwave glowed with pride. Love. He had been called love!

Quick to show his appreciation, Soundwave Pressed his lips against Megatron's and gently pressed his tongue against Megatron's lips, requesting entrance that was swiftly granted. Soundwave began exploring the warm cavern of Megatron's mouth, savouring the taste of love and peppermint.

"And I need you," Soundwave stated before placing the two of them on the recharge berth and cuddling up to his new-found spark mate for a much-needed recharge.


End file.
